Zima escapes from China/Grounded for Double Infinity
Transcript *(December 29, 2017) *- Demon Lair begins to play as Zima has a mischievous look on her face as she began running through the streets of Beijing, China to get to the Beijing Capital International Airport for the flight back home to Melbourne, Australia. *(11 hours and 48 minutes later) *Zima: Yes, I'm finally back home in Melbourne, Australia! Goodbye, China! *(Cut to: Zima's house) *Zima: Home sweet home! *to: Zima's room. Zima is on her computer *Zima: Now to make 2 more videos and put them on YouTube. *(13 minutes later) *Zima: I had finally made two grounded videos called "Marurin Sasaki Steals The Teachers Job/Grounded" and "Kikko Hayashida releases the Noobs from Prison/Grounded". Since my parents are at work, I'm going to see Captain America: Civil War at the theaters. *left her house to see Captain America: Civil War at the theaters. Soon Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Blue91233, and Sakurako Koinuma appear and became shocked when they saw the two grounded videos Zima had made and became angry *Shimajirō Shimano: Let me guess, Zima escaped from China and made 2 more grounded videos out of my classmates! *Mimirin Midorihara: We're calling her parents about this! *(147 minutes later) *Shimajirō Shimano: We knew Zima escaped from China and made 2 more grounded videos out of innocent users! *Zima's Mom: Don't worry. We are going to beat Zima's ass when she gets home! *soon returns home from the movies and is confronted by both her parents and YankieDude5000 and his friends *Carrie's Mom: Carrie, YankieDude5000, yungdeez100, Sarah West, Blue91233, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara angrily called us on the phone and told us that you escaped from China and made 2 grounded videos out of Nyakkii Momoyama and Kikko Hayashida! *Mimirin: And what else did you do after that?! *Carrie: Um. (X49) I......went....to see....My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)....at the theaters. *parents, YankieDude5000, yungdeez100, Sarah West, Blue91233, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara, became shocked and extremely furious at Carrie as the Scary sound effect plays extremely loudly and the screen turns red and begins shaking with flames erupting at the same time *Shimajirō: Scary voice 2000% louder OH!!! (X78) CARRIE, HOW DARE YOU SEEING MY LITTLE PONY: THE MOVIE (2017) AT THE THEATERS?!!!!! YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH YOUR FAVORITE MOVIES!!!!!! THAT'S IT, YOU ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED FOR DOUBLE INFINITY!!!!!!!! *Carrie's Dad: Shimajirō Shimano is right, Carrie! You are grounded for triple infinity! *Carrie's Mom: Now it's about time to give you punishments! *YankieDude5000: First, spankings! *begins to spank Carrie. This action is censored *yungdeez100: Next, slappings! *begins to violently slap Carrie. This action is censored *Sarah West: Next, ass beatings! *West begin to give Carrie a painful ass beating with a stainless steel baseball bat. This action is censored *Blue91233: Next, whack you with a belt! *begins to whack Carrie with a belt. This action is completely censored *Shimajirō: Next, punches in the face! *Shimano begins violently punching Carrie in the face. This action is censored *Mimirin: And finally, putting a nappy on you! *Carrie: Oh no! Not nappies! *Midorihara begins to put a nappy on Carrie. This action is censored. *Mimirin: There! Now your nappy is on! You will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of the toilet! *Carrie's Mom: Now, we will call the visitors on you! *(25 minutes parents *Carrie's Dad: They're all here! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Blue91233 Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Zima gets Grounded series Category:Zima's grounded days